The April's Fooled: The Late April Fools Day Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is based on me being stupid to write it on actual April Fools day. Anyways Doody gets pranked and those pranks have gone too far, so he decides to take drastic measures.
**This is based on me being stupid for not writing an April's fool day special! So I decided this! Be sure to read and positive review!**

April 1st

6:50

Doody woke up in the morning ready to go to school and then was about to get out of bed, but felt really tight in his bed covers.

"What the hel-" He picked up his head to see his covers stapled around his body tightly.

He yelled because he knew who did it. "PUTZIE!"

9:15

He walked over to his locker and after he opened his combination, he heard something splash in his locker.

He slowly opened it before he knew it, colors came out all different kinds onto the floor in a splash.

He gasped and everyone laughed. He knew who did this, "SONNY!" And then he felt warm he realized that this isn't water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled and ran away.

10:00

He sat in class trying to forget everything that happened in the morning. After the wet incident, Kenickie took him in the boys bathroom and handed him extra clothes before class starts. He starts scratching suddenly. He felt as if he's getting the chicken pox.

He kept fidgeting in his desk causing distraction to the class and then the teacher asks, "Antonio? Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Doody kept fidgeting until he stopped realizing that Kenickie was behind all this too…

"Mr. Del Fuego, if you don't stop this nonsense, it's a weeks detention for you." He wrote a pink slip which will be sent to the principals office.

"KENICKE!" He screamed. He stood up running out of class and into the bathroom.

12:00

It was soon lunchtime and then he couldn't take it anymore. He left to go to Frosty's to be alone. Since everyone else is at school, only a few people come to Frosty's for a lunch which isn't that crowded. He made sure the guys aren't even around and then went to sit down.

He went in to sit int he booth to hide away from everything that happened all morning.

Vi came over and asked before looking up from her checkbook, "What will it be- Doody? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Doody asks in a whisper, "I would love a polar burger with cheese, and some fries. Oh… And an ice cream sundae."

Vi replied back writing it all down, "Alright then… Why are we whispering?"

Doody urges her to come over and then whispers, "I'm trying to get away from the guys, they have been playing pranks on me all day because it was April Fools day, and I kept getting humiliated and they gone too far with those pranks. Which is why I decide to skip school. To get away from those jerks."

"Alright. You can stay as long as you want." Then Vi left to go get the food.

He stayed hidden making sure no one finds him. It was a few hours later until people start crowing Frosty Palace, and the T-birds show up.

He made sure the guys don't look at him until…

"Hey Buddy!"

"Hey Dood!"

Doody ignored them and then Kenickie asked, "Buddy? What's wrong?"

He looked at them angrily and then shouts, "DON'T ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG! IT'S YOU WHAT'S WRONG!"

Putzie apologizes, "Sorry Dood. We didn't know you'll take it so hard from our pranks."

"Yeah Dood. It's April Fools day. We were just getting into a little fun," Kenickie says getting the fries.

"A LITTLE!? YOU MADE ME GET DETENTION! THANKS A LOT!"

Doody stood up angrily before leaving. Danny says, "Shoot. I was gonna prank him with peppers in the burger. Oh well, pranking isn' that cool anymore."

Kenickie agrees, "Uhhh.. Let's not prank him anymore. He's in a very bad mood. And you're allergic to spicy peppers."

On the way out, Doody asked Vi, "Hey Vi? Do you have any more of that nacho cheese stuff by any chance?"

"Yes I do. Why did you ask?" Vi asked him and Doody smiles devilishly.

He took a bucket of hot nacho cheese into the cafeteria the next day. He used a heating lamp all night to make it hot and the best part is that it won't be as fresh though it's a day old.

He went up the ladder he borrowed to the top of the entrance where there is a ledge to put the bucket there to pour.

He heard the guys coming to the door and is ready for some revenge.

He whispers to himself, "April Fools day have passed, but it is indeed Nacho Day!"

He starts pouring the cheese onto the guys and it landed on four figures. He was expecting them shouting but suddenly heard girly screams. He looked down real quick noticing it was the pink ladies and cursed before coming down leaving the bucket to pour.

He went to the ladies and shouts, "Girls! I am so sorry! I thought you were the guys!"

"DOODY!" Rizzo yelled extremely mad, "What was that about?!"

Marty shouts, "Yeah!"

Doody yelled back, "I'm sorry! i thought you were the guys!"

"Well, they went to do something before lunch," Frenchy replied.

Rizzo shouted, "Just pour.. What is this?"

Jan licks her fingers and then replied, "It's cheese!"

Marty yells, "You ruined my glasses!"

"C'mon girls, let's clean up before lunch," Rizzo urges the girls to leave him. Frenchy stayed to talk and Jan chose to stay to enjoy her moment.

"God…" Doody shook his head and then apologized, "I'm sorry French. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

His girlfriend says, "That's ok. I ain't mad at you! I love you!"

"Yeah well I thought you would be mad. Rizzo, Marty and Jan were mad. Wait, Jan are you mad?"

Jan licked her arms and then starts catching drops of cheese from the bucket with her tounge. She asks, "ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! SOMETHING FINALLY FELL FROM HEAVEN! CAN CHIPS FALL FROM HEAVEN TOO?"

Doody replied slowly, "Ok… You aren't mad…"

"Doody? What is this about?" Frenchy asked.

He replied, "Alright. I'm trying to get the guys back after what they did on April fools! They ruined my day by playing too many jokes to get me humiliated. They stapled me, they put water balloons in my locker, and it wasn't even water, and then put some itching powder in clothes Kenickie gave me."

"Awww Doody," his girlfriend gave her a kiss on the cheek which is now covered in cheese. "You know April Fools already passed? And it ain't that bad."

Doody sighed, "Yeah, but it cost me a weeks detention!"

Frenchy gasped, "Really Doody? That's gone too far!"

"Now I want revenge on them."

Jan stops eating and licking and says, "I'm in to help you with it!"

"Me too Doody! What can we do?" Frenchy asks.

Doody explains, 'Well first, how about we clean you up, huh?"

Frenchy nods and urges Jan to come to the locker room. "C'mon Jan. I know you're having a moment. But it's over. Maybe on your birthday you can have candy falling from the sky."

"That's called a piñata," Jan says in a know-it-all tone giggling.

A half hour later, Jan and Frenchy came out of the girls locker room all clean and wearing fresh clothes.

"Alright Doody. What's the plan?"

Her boyfriend put them in a huddle and explained the plan to get the T-Birds back.

The next day, the T-birds went to school were about to go to their lockers. But when Sonny unlocked his combination, they heard a squeak coming from in there.

"Whatcha got in there Sonny?" Kenickie asked.

Sonny says, "Uh… Nothin'." He opened up and before he knew it, fluffy colored animals start coming out of his locker squeaking and he yells, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Kenickie and Putzie both look at him shocked and amusement.

"Oooooh Sonny ! You sure are tough! But not tough to handle stuffed animals!" Putzie starts laughing his ass off and Danny can't stop smiling.

Sonny then realized it smells like a horrible girl's perfume to drive men nuts. "GOD! IT SMELLS WORSE THAN CHEEP CIGARETTES!"

Doody who was hiding in the bathroom heard it and then laughs so hard.

As soon as he heard the bell ring, he looked to see everyone left not caring about stuffed animals on the floor.

Jan immediately ran out the girl's bathroom yelling, "My babies!" She picked each of the stuffed animals up saying, "I'm so glad all of you are alright!"

Frenchy also came out saying, "Nice use of stuffed animals Jan. Now let's hid them before anyone thinks their yours!"

The three ran out to the parking lot putting Jan's stuffed animals in the car.

"Ok. We got Sonny! What about the other two?" Doody asked.

Jan asked, "How about hiding their clothes?"

Frenchy shouts, "WAIT! I GOT A HILARIOUS YET FUN IDEA!"

Doody said, "Lay it on me."

During lunch, Putzie and Kenickie both went to the locker to pick up but noticing that there is a letter.

Kenickie read, "If you want to find the guy who pranked Sonny and rearrange his mouth, you must go to the department store in town."

"Let's go rough up this jerk and rearrange!" Putzie shouted and they both leave to his car and drive to the department store.

As soon as they both walk in, Doody, Frenchy and Jan watched from the outside

"Is there where you bought the perfume Jan?"

She replies, "Actually my mom's. But I love it when it smells like cake or lilacs!"

Doody nods and then watches.

Putzie read the letter, "You have to go straight and not around something to find me."

Kenickie points, "You can't go around, and the only way through is the..." He points to the stands in the middle of the store where they sell perfume. "... Perfume department..."

Putzie shouts, "Let's just hold our breath. Maybe this isn't very bad!"

Both guys started running through the perfume department but then ended slowing down as perfume get sprayed everywhere. They both choke and ended up crawling until they made it out.

"God... Putz. Ya ok?" Kenickie asked.

Putzie nodded coughing. "I appreciate those purple flowers, but the red flowers! I want to kill everyone!"

Doody, Jan, and Frenchy hid their laughter.

"It gets even better," Frenchy giggles.

Putzie looks what's next on the list and then gasped.

Kenickie asked, "What?"

Putzie angrily showed him the bottom part which read, "You stupid birds, April fools! This was a prank!"

"You mean to tell me we came all this way for this?" Kenickie wants to scream. Then they both walked around the perfume department to leave the store.

Doody, Frenchy, and Jan went to his car.

"Alright! We got everybody!" Doody smiles that he got his revenge.

Jan asked, "But what about Danny?"

Doody replied, "Ehhhhh, he didn't do anything to me. He's too cool for pranks."

"I thought maybe we can prank him because I never seen his reaction."

Doody shrugged and then realized, "Wait. I remember that Danny is allergic to spicy pepper…"

"Uhhhh Doody, do you think it'll go too far?" Frenchy asked worried.

"Too far?" He asked his girlfriend, "They put itching powder in my clothes!"

Frenchy looks at Jan in a why-do-you-have-to-encourage-him look.

Later that day, they went to Frosty Palace, and met up with the guys.

"Hey Putzie!" Jan giggles and then sat on his lap smelling him. He smells so good. "You smell like you made out with someone…"

Putzie replied, "No. It was the stupid department store I went through."

Doody went to Vi and came back to the gang. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Nothing Doody," Sonny grumbles.

Doody sniffs the air and pinched his nose, "Geez! You all stink! What was that?"

"Lady scents…"

Marty kisses Sonny's cheek, "You smell like you took your mom's perfume!"

Vi came with the food including Danny's unusual double polar burger.

They all start to eat and then when Danny bit into his burger, he started to choke. His girlfriend Sandy asked, "Danny? Are you alright?"

He continues choking and he dropped his burger which showed that there are jalapeños in the burger.

Kenickie noticed that. "DANNY! YOU ATE A JALAPEÑO! HELP! DANNY IS CHOKING!"

Doody was laughing at first and then suddenly his face has gone from amusement to the i-feel-bad-look. He just did something bad to his best friend. Frenchy is right. It has gone too far.

He immediately stood up and ran out of the diner. Frenchy follows him.

"Doody! What's wrong!?" Frenchy asked him.

Doody didn't want to cry in front of his girlfriend. "You were right. I shouldn't have done it to Danny. I mean, he didn't do anything to me."

Frenchy smiles, "It's alright. Maybe we should tell them."

"Fine…" Doody went back inside and noticed Danny drank a ton of water. "You alright Danny?"

He nodded.

"Oh good." Doody sighed and the said, "Alright. Guys, listen. You wanna know who did all this stuff? It was me! I did it!"

They all look at him in disbelief and a little fury.

"That was you the whole time?" Kenickie asked.

Doody sighed, "Yeah. It was all your fault! You ruined my day and gave me a weeks detention. I mean, can April Fools get like gentle pranks this year! You have all gone too far this time! You should be ashamed."

"Doody I-"

Danny interrupts Kenickie and says, "It was sorta our fault. We didn't mean to make you mad at us and take revenge."

Putzie agrees, "Yeah. I mean those pranks of yours got us good!"

"Those were the best I ever seen all year. Nice one Doody!" Sonny agrees.

Kenickie just smiles a the whole thing.

"Let's all celebrate," Danny suggests and the gang agrees to have a nice dinner.

Doody kisses Frenchy and she asks excited, "We should create a holiday where you get back from April Fools! What can you call that holiday?"

"The April's Fooled." Doody joked and kissed his girlfriend.

 **Alright. So I have some ideas for some new stories. Like... The parody of the movie The Breakfast Club. And I literally forgot the rest of the ideas. Be sure to positive review! I will finish writing the other stories! i just need ideas!**


End file.
